Starwars Rebel Commando
by Animeak116
Summary: When a young boy is abducted for the Empirial Spartan Commandos. He eventually gets tired of taking innocent lives of others and defects to the Rebel Alliance. But will they take him in and will he find his family Again? Or will his memories will only to continue to be memories. Warning: cameos with several shows
1. prolong

Prolong

The planet of Eden was a peaceful world. One that was left undiscovered by the Rebel Alliance and the New Empire. Two young children played in the grassy fields as a older man worked of the moisture vaperators. A women was seen carrying a meal for the two young children. The man who was finished fixing the problem to the Moisture Vaperators came down from a latter. Wiping his sweat from his forehead he gingerly walked over to the women who had lunch ready. They called there children over to eat and as they talked they never realized that New Empirial shuttles landed. What rolled out was seventeen highly trained Empirial troopers and a Empirial officer.

They walked to the little house menacingly but calmly. The Father took notice first before telling the two children to go into the house as he and there mother delt with the Empirial officer.

"Frederick its been to long." The officer greeted. "And Kelly my you have grown quite into the flower that I knew you'd become." he said. "Flattery won't get you anywhere Doc.Rictofin. What do you want this is neutral space. Your not supposed to be here." Frederick said. "Come now Fred you two know exactly why I'm here. The New Empire needs Troops. I'm simply here to recruit the two little ones you have in your home. They would be the very peace we fought for for so long against the Republic and the Rebel Alliance." the doctor replied.

"And how do we know you just want then for your twist experiments?" Fred asked angrily. "Why my dear friend. The training will be rough but when they complete there training they will receive safe augmentations to be better soliders capable of leading men on the battlefield." the doctor said. "Besides they could be the very answer to end this war." He asked desperately. "No I'm not letting you take my children!" Fred said as he took up a blaster rifle.

"Such a shame. Stun them we need them alive." Doc.Rictofin said as the troopers opened fire and stunned the parents.

The young boy took a blaster rifle from a closet and sent his sister off to a rally point where one if there family friends would find her. He would follow up but would have to take a different path into the rocky mountains to not only lose the troopers and to lead them off his little sisters trail. He pressed a button turning the blaster on. A trooper walked into the door way but then fell to the ground with a hole sizzling in his helmet.

"Contact open fire with stun!" a solider said as then he fell to when a bolt of plasma hit dead center in his chest causing him to collapse. "He's around the corner!" Another solider said as he primed a flasher charge.

The boy ducked and covered his eyes and ears. Slightly stunned because of the non lethal grenade. He got back up and shot at two more soliders that came into view. They to fell before being shot from behind. He lost any senses he had as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Location: Kamino

Area: Firebase Thera

The boy woke up from having another dream of his younger life. He looked at the room he was in. It was cramped and in a tube like shape.

"For Ten years I've been through this hell hole with that old commander. I hate this place. Soon New Empire I'll be free from your grasp." The boy thought. He went back to sleep until the ringer went off. He awoke again and his bed came out of a wall and ladders extended and everyone went to get dressed to go to the chow hall.

Kamino used to be a cloning planet for the galactic republic before the Empire told hold of the facilities. Eventually it became a academy for training young children to be Storm Troopers. And the boys Block was for Empirial Spartan Commandos. Originally the Clone wars sparked a new way of making super soliders. But the down side to the augmentations on the clones was that they became deformed amd could only make up the clean up staff. The program was scraped because it showed little progress and only regular Human volunteers could actually be successful as the super soliders. But who would be willing to give there children up. No one to be exact. And those that where augmented where treated like leapers when they retired from the Republic Army and Empirial Army. The boys family was apart of the program when he Empire was in state. However like during the clone wars the project dispite many attempts only a hand full of squads most defacting to the Rebellion Alliance.

He walked in the training simulator with his squads which consists of a blond demolitions expert, and purple haired CQC specialist. They trained constantly and vigorously in the simulators. And as usual it's against POWs with only stun rounds that don't knock you out. The boy and his team quickly and efficiently kill the waves of pows. However they never wanted this. Non of them did. They never liked to kill. However when your supervisor is watching you. You basically have no choice in the matter. Once the last Rebel POW was taken out the simulators shut down as Droids came to take away the bodys.

"Well it seems it was another successful test ESC-091. You and beta squad have preformed admirably." There supervisor said.

"However I believe someone wants to have a chat with you." His supervisor said as he walked away.

"Great what did we do to piss him off this time?" the demolitions expert said sarcastically. "115 I think you should shut your mouth." 091 said. "Just saying." the demolitions expert said. "Well you better get going boss." the CQC expert said.

091 nodded to 058 and headed to where he knew that he was always called to.

"*sigh* I hate this place! When can we ever go back to our homes?" 091 said to himself.

He entered a white walled office that had a desk a chair behind it. And seats in front of it.

"ESC -091. Do you know why I called you hear?" the man asked. "Because you felt that something is off?" 091 replied. "Precisely. Now we didn't invest so much credits to just simply let you not realize the importance of this program?" the man said. "With all due respect Sir. There was no need to do what you did." 091 said.

"Im sure you are aware of the threat of the Galactic republic and that bloody Rebel Alliance. Are you not?" he asked. "Yes sir but with the starkiller base destroyed what makes you think that we can take on the Rebel Alliance?" 091 asked. "To simply put our masters where once the glorious Empire before that fool Darth Vader betrayed our emperor amd we had to go not hiding." the man said.

"So what is it a bunch line to some bad joke Hargrove?" 091 asked. "Quite simply my boy. Kilo Rin has requested that we have a commando squad take out a rebel out post on Hoth." Hargrove said. "What so important about that base?" "My boy it's the new Information hub for most of the Rebel and Republic TACCOM orders. We simply need you to get us some information." Hargrove asked.

"Anything in particular where looking for?" 091 asked. "We need information about everything that you can get without being found out." Hargrove replied. "That will be all commando."

091 took his leave and headed back to the break room where he met up woth his teammates. They where simply talking but his female teammate blushed a lot.

"Jeez when will those two just make out already?" 091 thought to himself. He sat with them as they conversed. Eventually till He starts talking about there First mission as Empirial Commandos.

"So basically where just expendable to Chairman Hargrove?" 115 questioned. "No he simply wants to put us to the test to see of we can get personal things done for Kilo Rin. Probably mostly Jedi hunting the last two Jedi in the galaxy." 091 replied. "So when do we leave?" 058 asked in a studder.

"We leave tomorrow insertion is by gunship." 091 said. "Well then we better get some shut eye." 115 said. He kissed 058 on the cheek and got up which caused her to blush. "Night guys." 115 said as he left.

"You know I think he finally got that you have feelings for him. Besides you two came from the same planet." 091 said. "True. Well night boss." 058 said as she left to hit the rack. "Night guys." 091 whispered until he eventually wemt to the rack himself but contemplating ababout the dream he had. "What was that place? Why do I keep having that dream." he thought as he slowly fell asleep.


	2. A Force Awakening

**Kamino Cloning Facility Alpha 9 Hanger**

ESC-091 stepped out into the open. Full body armor and glory. But not for the cause of good. But for the dreams of the New Empire. His weapon is a AKS-47 automatic commando rifle. Select fire, attachment weapon. Specifically for tight corners and war torn citys. Standard issue to the ESCs Or Empireral Spartan Commandos. Super soliders stolen from there family's like the new empire storm troopers. But there decedent's of the first three projects that where disbanded. This was there fourth and completed attempt. The never ending rains of Kamino poured down on the stations. As if a great being was weeping for its lost child to return home from the mistakes the child made to force it to banish the child in the first place.

"Sup boss." said a orange armored person.

"Fishcake." ESC-091 replied.

"Oh come on!? Why do you still do this?!" ESC-115 said while shouldering his blaster.

His armor was a lot like the old Clone commando armor. Now its power armor made if Mindilorion Iron. Warrior shield shoulder armor came from the sides as a base black and detail orange. The base armor itself was orange as well. A large Assult pack also was attached to his back. A grenade belt attached to his waist and chest as a combat shash came down on his right side also sporting a orange and black camouflage style. His symbol was a odd looking leaf. Probably the symbol of his home.

ESC -091 looked a lot different than him. He had black base Commando power armor. Single Warrior shoulder armor for the right arm extra armor plates on chest and abdomen. Blaster magazine rig that goes around his waist and abdominal area. He to had a Combat Sash that had the symbol of a ancient tripointed shield, a cross at the center and a book with a sun raising from it. And his armor accents are red.

"So hows our drop ship looking? Is it prepared to fly?" 091 asked.

"Yeah so our first mission is to a coms hub at Hoth. I gotta say Hargrove is one cheeky bastard." 115 replied.

"Hes trying to show the New Empire that a new breed of soliders is possible in turning the tide of this second galactic civilwar." 091 said.

"True and besides they always steal children from there homes." said a feminine voice.

"Ah 058 how nice of you to join us."

Not that they could ever noticed she blushed as 115 said that. Her armor was also there type of commando armor but purple with the hunter paint job and lavender details. Standard pack on her back and extra magazine and ammo pouches on her thigh guards. She had a single sided warrior shield that was purple and black with a knife attached to it as well as several rifle mags. She had a second knife attached to her hip ammo belt.

"So boss how are we going to be inserted?"

"Drop pods, pick up is with our ship."

"So our first mission mission together. Anyone want to say a few words?" 091 asked as they got abord there drop ship.

Pulling back charging hammer on his weapon, 115 said.

"Figured if any god would know how scared I am everyone can. Hay 091 you buying drinks when your done?"

"You ask you buy"

115 scoffed as he put on his helmet and went to the drivers seat.

"Hay 091?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had dreams where you think there memory's?"

"More then I care count not really new sense weve been getting them from after the augmentation phase. Whatever they did to us before we became what we are know. Its probably slowly coming back to us. I only hope that we can escape this life."

As they boarded with there helmets off they came across a black Astromech droid and a protocal droid on the ship.

"Ah Master 091 I am AK-47 Niner, Just call me for short. And this is my counter part R7-B7. where the ships standard droids assigned to the ship "The Beauty for Ashes" a blockade/troop transport ship. Please make yourselves at home we will be leaving Kamino shortly." the protocol droid said as he closed the ramp to the ship.

The three squad mates sat down on the troop seats as the droids did there maintenance checks before taking off.

"Hay boss ever wonder why they trained us with Mandalorion customs and combat forms?" 115 asked.

"There doctrine is more or less like the old Galactic Republic when the GAR was established back then. So it makes sense to take what worled for the GAR and used it to train us. Hence why we had more Mandalorion training. Though it felt right at home with me for some reason. Ether way we will eventuallybe deployed by Kilo Rens side and mandalorians tend to have a adept way to counter Jedi." 091 replied.

"How so?" 058 asked.

"I dont know it just felt like home to me." 091 replied.

058 and 115 lookes at eachother before looking back to there leader.

"Maybe you where taken from Mandalor." 115 suggested.

"I dont know. If whatever memory's serve me right that I can remember is that i lived on a peaceful world. Not a place like Mandalor or its moons." 091 stated.

They all shrugged and decided to nap until they got to there destination.

091s dream

He was surrounded by buildings. It was odd yet familiar. As if he belonged here. Then he saw a man in Jedi robes mixed woth ancient Mandarin armor. Armys of Mandalorians gathered and kneeled before him. Loke he was a ruler. A king. The person the armys where kneeling to looked at them. He carried himself like a professional solider but also a peace maker.

"Do not run from your past." the armored figure said.

"What do you mean?" 091 replied.

"You have forgotten who you where oh watcher mine. Your journey is long. Ashes you must spread first before you plant gardens. Soon you will question everything you know. What youve been told. For what is truth that the Empire wants you to here is lies. The Darkness is upon us all. You musy help end it by being darkness itself for a time. The more you kill the more your heart grows cold. The more you take the less you will receive. The bonds of your allys will be tested to see if your capable of war. This is your future of it is to be prevented. Oh watcher mine." the odd man said.

"I still dont understand!" 091 replied

Soon the earth shook. Explosions and plaster fire rain down like water. The scene began to change to a old facility that looled like a palace. It was the Jedi temple on Courasant. The temple was ruined a man in black robes came out of the temple and put his hood up. For some odd reason he was compelled to go inside. The building was starting to give. Looking around he eventually found a open vault. Walking inside he found a blue armored Mandalorion taking a rectangular rod. Unlike traditional lightsabers he was trained to counter this saber had a different shape in its blade. Its color black as the light was sucked in around it.

"Whats going on!?" 091 asked.

The Mandalorion didn't respond. Only scoffed looked back at him.

"You've trained by Mandalorion mercenary. Teained in our arts of combat and hunting. Yet you dont know what your own ancestry is?" she replied.

She attacked with force not letting up to cut him down.

"Stop why are you doing this?!"

"Because you are weak! You are not worthy of the Title of Spartan!"

Before she could deliver the final blow after slicing his rifle apart. A blaster bolt hit her in the back. Killing her instantly. The person that did it was another mandalorian.

"Whoever weilds this blade will be a symbol of strstrength to our people. But you must be cut to pieces!"

The male mandalorian was about to strick when the scene changed to literally hundreds of thousands of places on Mandalor. And each one had the same thing. One leader being killed by another for the black blade. And right to rule Mandalor. He couldn't stand it and went to his knees and closed his eyes to force the screams if victims of the singal war lord. But then one stood out when a Mandalorion from a organization called death watch killed the granddaughter of a village leader on one of Mandalors moons. He felt great sadness and regret not from the Jedi and young boy resistant to death watch but from the blade itself. Then came Darth Maul who beheaded the Warlord who took over Mandalor. The last thing he saw was when Maul was force choking a women infront of a younger Obi-Wan. He felt the light saber get angry for the dark lord activated its blade. And stabbed her. The blade deactivated and felt uncontrollably amount of rage at the dark lord.

He wondered why hs felt feelings from the blade. But then again during classes there was a theory that stated that Kaiba crystals where sentient. In theroy of course. Then it went dark again. Screams if agony and the stench of death filled the air. Unbelievable amount of rage and sadness filled his heart at the screams. Then a Red lightsaber ignited. 091 looked to the odd blade of plasma to see a man in armor. but the visor wider. The armor was bulkier.

"Who are you?" asked

"I? I am you who is stronger and more powerful than what you are." the dark figure said.

"You mean by killing innocent people."

"Even sith have morals. Be it they have a few but they do not stoop so low like mass murders."

"You mean like what the emperor did to the Jedi?"

"The Jedi where one sided. Nor where they great military commanders. Only a select few knew how to lead and care for there men. But the rest ether saw the Clones as canon fodder. Or hated there troopers all together. By then the damage the war did to the clone troopers did its toll on them. When order 66 was sent to them. The clones where fed up with there Jedi generals and commanders and blasted them."

"Like I'm not going to kill innocent people!"

"If you dont kill how will you save your friends?"

And with one strike the man beheaded 091s squad mates and best friends who just appeared. There helmets clattered to the ground to 091s feet. He was horrified, sorrow gripped his heart like a boa constrictor. Then Anger out of his pain. The want to kill this man was now high. But before he could he felt a large a sering pain.

"Now arise Darth Caihaphas strike me down."

 **Hoth hyper space lane**

091 woke up breathing heavily. Looking at his body for any at all wounds he was relieved that there was non. Seeing that he was alone he got up and decided to walk to the bridge. But then he bumped into R7-B7.

"Oh sorry buddy didn't see you there." 091 said.

"Beep-boop-bo-beep-beep."

"What no its not because your. . . actually yeah you actually kind a are short." 091 replied with a smerk.

"Whin-whin-be-bo-wher!" the Astromech replied.

"I know im just messing with you buddy."

"Whoo-beep-dobeep!"

"Thanks buddy but i dont want to talk about it."

"Whooooo." the Astromech replied sadly.

"Its ok bud maybe another time." 091 replied patting its helm.

Walking to the bridge of the small blockade runner. 115 and 058 where checking there weapons and armor to make sure there good.

"Ah master where about to drop hyperspace." AK-47-Niner said.

"Alright do so." 091 said.

"roger that exiting Hyperspace."

There ship slowed down and a small white ball was in view.

"There is Hoth master. Going into low power mode to avoid patrols." AK said.

"Well here we go." 115 said as he loades his plaster rifle.

091 felt something off about this mission. Very off. Like something wrong was gonna happen.

"Remember that this is strictly a no noise mission."

"Got it boss." 115 said.

"I got a bad feeling about this one."

 **Hoth base Phobos**

A women with black hair and cat ears was sitting and meditating on a square blue and gold cube. Beyond the cube was a man with a black beard and hair. Also in a meditative position. The Cube started to float. The edges and insides started to open up and move. That is while the girl felt something off. Inner doubt. Loss. These where not the girls feelings nor was it her father infront of her. The men at the base didn't have ill will nor her mother. That is until she started getting glimpses of a figure in black armor. Old school from the GAR from the looks of it then she was sadly interrupted by her mother and the cube went back to its original form.

"Guys dinner ready." her mother said.

The two opened there eyes in annoyance.

"Does mom have to do that every time you train me?" the girl asked.

"You know your mother. But did you feel that to?" her father asked in reply.

"Yes. I did. I saw a person in black armor. And a scary Blood red visor. It looked like a variation of the Clone commando armor from the Old Galactic Republic. You know the Grand Army of the Republic." the girl replied.

"Hum. Was that the person we sensed?"

"Its quite possible bit come on lets go eat dinner."

"*Chuckles* You and your apatite for fish."

Little did they know what they sensed was 091 and his crew on there ship. Coming for them. While not officially. Somethings are better left to be untouched.


	3. The Blues play

**Location: Orbit of Hoth**

 **Area: Hanger of "The beauty for Ashes"**

The three commandos started to check over there equipment. Blaster mags, magazine rigs, melee weapons, and Armor integrity. Checking that there blasters worked. They where ready as the small hanger depressurized and the drop pods in place. They stepped into them and awaited the countdown to drop.

"Black team. fall out." 091 said.

And then the pods launched. There orbital pods shook as they entered atmosphere. Using the safety boosters, they slowed there decent so that enemy sensers wouldnt pick them up from where the resistance base was at. And from what little intel they do have on this dispite the Empire taking it from the rebel alliance many years prior. There was still so little that was known about Hoth. Not that the commandos cared. But even so they where trained to improvise.

Ther pods grew closer to the ice like covered land. Snow always falls here. Yet somehow life exsits on it. No doubt to terra forming. However the landscape came closer and closer to a moutain range. Then there pods land. the doors lift open revealing the armored clad warriors as they gathered there equipment.

"Lets move team we dont know how long the element if suprise will be on our side." 091 said

"Roger" the other two repiled.

 **Location: Snow Gultch**

 **Area: base Red, Fire Base Phobos**

"Hay." said a solider in Maroon armor.

"Yeah?" Said one in orange.

"You ever wonder why where here?" the Maroon asked

"Yeah that's a fascinating question isn't it. Why are we here. I mean are we a cosmic coincidence or is there the Force that you know. Has a plan for us. I don't know man. But it keeps me awake at night." the orange one replied.

"No...why would you say that I mean why are we here. In this frozen waste land. Guarding what? A Jedi and a family? He can do that all by himself!"

"ahh...'

"And what was that stuff about the Force?"

"um...nothing."

"You want to talk about it?"

"What me? No not really."

"oh ok."

 **Location: Snow Gultch**

 **Area: Mountain pass trail**

"So boss what are they doing?" 115 asked

"what?" 091 asked

"Um sir what's the Plan?" 058 defusing the irritation of her leader due to her boyfriend.

"Well it appears these guys are so stupid that they dont bother to look up they just stare forward and talk to each other. So if im right they wont see us coming from the path to our Left. Well that is unless they have some sort of halo cam security system which we see no evidence of." 091 replies.

"So when should we move?" 115 asked.

"Now would be the best place to start." 091 replied as he removed the sniper attachment and put on his blaster rifle attachment on.

As they walked along the side of the cliff the two guards continued to talk.

 **Planet: Hoth**

 **Area: Underground bunker, Dining room**

The Jedi master and his wife and Daughter sat and ate at the dinner table. They chatted about idle things as they sat. Then the daughter felt it. A disturbance in the force.

"Is something wrong Blake?" her mother asked.

"No. And yes. Dad. I think 'there' here." Blake said.

"Alright then. Lets look for these intruders but it could be nothing." Ghira replied but knew what Blake was talking about.

They both grabbed there lightsabers and went out the door to search the base.

 **Area: Security room**

A lone guard in pink was watching the latest game of Forceball. His rebel helmet and his face mask helped keep the cold at bay sense the heater was busted. He sometimes would look at the camreas to the many places he was to watch. He sighs in relief as he thought he saw something move fast only to realize it was someone pet cat.

"Man this is so boring." the rebel guard said.

That is till he felt two hands come around his helmet and chin and it was twisted to break the neck. The dead body fell off the chair and landed on the floor. 058 then took his place as she scouted out all the camreas for the area they needed to find.

"058. Status." 091 said into his radio.

"Guard is out. And located the Data Hive for the New Republic data store. Its directly under you about a floor. However theres multiple guards in that level so watch your backs." She replied.

 **Floor A**

091 put a finger on his helmet to radio back.

"Copy that. Moving. Stay on guard tell us if we got a patrol headed to us."

"Copy that. Thats strange. Theres no other security then this one guard and those two rebel privates we saw." 058 stated.

"Just keep a look out. We sqw two bases coming into this canyon. They simply could be mostly at the other base." 091 replied.

"Copy that." 058 replied as she looked at the camera's

Then two people startes walking into there hallway.

"Captain you got two hostiles headed your way on your twelve." 058 stated.

In that instant 091 and 115 haulted and activated there camo modules. Sticking to the opposite sides of the hall way. The two rebels patrolled the hallway talking.

"Hay you think Griffs sister likes me?" the one in aqua blue armor asked.

"Why the fuck should I care Tucker. its annoying that you keep talkimg about her anyway." The dark blue rebel said.

115 then looked at his leader as he noticed something off about these rebel guards.

"Do these guys seem...off you you?" 115 asked

"Yoy mean the fact that they have a enter color palette on there armor that is not really helpful with camouflage or the fact these guys seem like idiots?" 091 replied.

"Both?" 058 said reluctantly as she looked at the pink guard she killed.

"Lets just get the job done." 091 stated as he and 115 continued on.

Once they got to to elevator. 091 pressed the button for the floor below.

"Once we get the data. We meet up at there hanger. 479er already has the ship there. Theres a lot of distance so get going 058."

"On it. And guys...be careful." 058 said as she cut coms.

"Dont worry I have 115 with me what the worse that can happen." 091 rhetorically replied

"Im not sure if that was a insult or a compliment so I'll just take it as is." 115 said

"Shit up and eyes up trooper." 091 replied.

Then when the elevator opened they activated there camp modules. The guards down in the data hive storage looked at the elevator. And where confused as well.

"Caboose did you break the elevator again?" the brown one said In a odd language nether of them knew.

"What was that Lopez? Did i hurt your underpants? How is that possible?" the dark blue one said.

"I take it back these guys are idiots." 091 thought.

"On my mark." 091 said on the internal radio.

115 nodded as he watched his squad leader.

"Mark!!"

091 and 115 got up from there hiding spots a d fired on the two rebels. The one who was mentality retarded was down first.

"Oh I was shot now im dead." Caboose said as he fell to the ground. without being shot at at all.

"WHAT THE FARFEC YOU...GAAH!!" the robot in rebel armor said in its unknown language as it was shot down by suppressed blaster bolts. "On second thought i might as well let these idiots die. They are nothing but a menace to society"

"Well that takes care of that." 115 said.

"Make sure that blue one is dead."

"Roger that."

091 took out a removable drive and pluged it into the terminal. After splicing through several firewalls and security systems. He managed to pull the most important information mostly on the Resistance. Weapons research, force deployment, Base of operations, possible fall back bases and most of all Supporters of the Resistance who gave money to them and supplies.

"Im not hearing blaster shots." 091 said

"I cant kill this guy. Hes just...so innocent." 115 replied as he was kneeling infront of the blue one.

"Church? Church is that you!? Will you be my best friend?" the blue said in a sleep like state.

"Just look at the guy." 115 stated.

"Knock him out completely at the least if you lack the stomach to kill that idiot!" 091 said as he was almost done downloading the files.

"Sorry buddy we probably would have beem great friends." 115 said as he stood up.

He was about to curve stomp the blue guys head to knock him out but what suprised everyone was that he popped right up as if he where from a horror film.

"You want to be best buds first order guy!?" said the mentally retarded resistance solider said

"What the fuck!?" 115 shouted as he used the but of his rifle to the side of the blue soliders head fully knocking him out

"Damnit that was to close!" 091 thought as he saw the download bar fill with tall the information they needed for the first order.

115 went to work hiding the bodys in a closet that the room mysteriously had but where suprised that it had cleaning supplies and just simply put the battered things inside it while locking the door. Then the download was finshed with a ding. Retrieving the drive and putting it in his chest armors pocket he Signals his hand to move out to there exit.

 **Outside the data hive**

Blake felt something wrong in the data hive. She looked at her special comlink on her wrist that shows all base personal monitors. Private Cabooses integrity was in the yellow but that was normal as he was often used as target practice for some reason by the other soldiers for some strange reason other then he is mentality retarded. As said as it was no one could understand that private. Not even his own parents.

But then there security droid Lopez all of a sudden shut down. She entered the data hive to notice that no one was guarding it. Which was another red flag. She then heard banging against the data Hive cleaning gear closet and opened it only to find Lopez in pieces and shot up full of blaster bolt holes. As well as Caboose who was knocked out but also snoring. Which was common with him every time he was knocked out by someone who didn't want to be bothered by him.

"Caboose! What happened!?" Blake said trying to wake up the knocked out private.

"Oh dont worry miss cat ladys daughter. Im ok i just need some sleep." Caboose said in a sleepy daze.

"I would like to be put back together please!" Lopez said in his unknown language.

Blake got on her comlink to her father.

"Dad! We have intruders!" Blake stated

" _Roger that Blake!_ " the comlink replied.

Then the sirens went off.

 **With the Imperial Spartans**

"Farfek! They must have found the bodys!" 115 stated

He and his leader 091 where running down a hall way to the hanger that was there exit point. The minute the alarm went off they feared getting captured.

"058 whats your status!" 091 said

" _Where just outside the hanger with the cloak active! Hurry!_ " 058 replied.

"Just be careful!" 115 said.

As they entered the hanger through a door on the left side. It opened up to a lot of roomy places to hide and maneuver. But the Hanger door blast shields where down. Blocking there exit. Hiding behind some stacked crates. The two commandos looked for a control panel for the Hanger door.

115 then spotted what looked like a control panel on the other side of the hanger near the door. But the problem was all the guys in red and blue armor with weapons of odd...design. And they seem to be rather fascinated with the concept of a Flag being there "god".

"Sir." 115 said getting 091s attention.

115 pointed with his hand to the control panel. Nodding 091 using hand and arm signals that he would get to the control panel and 115 try to distract the group of...well he would say cultist but even that couldn't describe the zealous nature these people had. OVER A STUPID PAIR OR UNDERWEAR ON A POLE! And now there bowing down to it...

"Gods this is gonna be a shitty report to write." 091 thought

He then got to the control panel and started splicing into it. And 115 well..he was being the most unpredictable commando. To EVER grace the fleet.

"Hay guys whatcha doing?" _Clank!_

091s head slammed into the control panel and yelled.

"WHEN I SAID DISTRACT THEM YOU DONT JUST GO UP TO CULTIST AND SAW WHATS UP!!!"

" _Oh shit."_ thought 091.

He then repeated slammed his irritated fist into the control panel. The blast doors and ray sheilds went down and the door opened up. The Coves. (short for covenant). Kept staring in suprise at the magnificent vehicle called the "Beauty for Ashes". Then the turrets opened up. R7 was manning the side MMGs while 058 had the forward MMG on the nose. Then 115 hit the deck as well as I. 058 then opened fire on the cultist and there stupid blue underwear flag. Thank fucking Coruscant.

091 then jumped from his position and 115 got up and ran only to have more reinforcements come in from the doors and the control panel. Apparently no one wants us to leave. Leaping over a crate. 091 used it as cover to take out the covies sharp shooters. Which wasn't hard sense they where stationary and exposing themselves as idiots. Apparently this entire base was staffed with these Cultist. Nah Covenant sounds much better then idiotic morons who worships a flag.

Honestly he'd would rather be in a sim with real soldiers attacking him then these morons. They just seem to be wasting ammo and cant hit the broad side of a barn. However there chanting about "there Flag" being destroyed as heresy and will "Kill the heretics" aka 091 and my squad. Though now something came out that 091 didn't expect at all. A tall well built man with black hair and Jedi robes came in and saw what had happened.

091s POV

I feel actually sorry for this poor guy. I cant stand these cultist yammering about there damn flag as a "Holy Relic" by the "Ancients" can only test your patience with these stupid soliders. He just shook his head ad he lept down and ignited his purple lightsaber. I was right he was a jedi. I thought Kilo "crying" Rin killed all the masters and there apprentices. Guess he did a piss poor job. Thankfully 058 started up another barrage of fire to gorce him into cover while me and 115 made a dead sprint to the ship. The "Beauty for Ashes" turned around and we saw four-seven-niner manning the rear gun.

"COME ON MASTER GET ABOARD WE GOT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He shouted to us as we jumped into the troop bay.

47niner kept up the suppressing fire while the hatch closed. However one last shot flew out of the ship. I looked back and saw the Jedi go down. Screaming in pain as 47niners last plasma bolt hit him where it would hurt for quite a while. His ball and socket joint of his left arm. Though it would probably be a minor injury from my guess. Looking to the protocol droid and thanked him for the impressive covering fire dispite being the designed droid for basically being a house keeper.

Looking to the cockpit I ordered 058 to launch us into a sector of space then to make another jump to lose them if they could track us to throw off there prediction of calculations. We then met with the familiar blue hyperspace portal made by the hyperdrive.

"Punch it." I said.

"Roger that!" 058 said as she then pressed forward.

"Really? A one liner Sarge?" 115 said

"Shut up 115." I replied not wanting to deal with his antics roght now

 **Hoth**

 **Blue base Hanger**

 **Blakes POV**

I was shocked and in utter disbelief that two people and a droid did this much damage to the hanger. But then again we where given the ass end of everything even when it came to trained troops. Now more then half of our total forces are ether dead or...just annoying. Why couldn't they have killed the blues and reds. At least they got rid of that annoying pink wearing guy. Though what was more migraine inducing was how these idoits who worship that destroyed wooden pole and blue underwear and call it a flag and try to convert me and the reds and blues to "Pray for salvation". And now there wailing about there "Holy Relic" being destroyed and to "Kill the heritcs". Rather then clean up the mess they helped create by not stopping those two odd looking troopers. But also NOT HELPING me and the reds and blues get the wounded to the medical bay.

"I hate these people so much!" I said with irritation in my tone.

"Dont worry cat lady. No one will ever hurt you again." Caboose replied to my rhetorical statement.

Hell I cant tell if he was being serious or just being...well...Caboose.

"Just who where those troopers." I thought to myself.

It was very worrying. And one had the similar visor I saw in my vision. I just hope by the force that no future attack happens.

 **Kamino**

 **Chairman Hargroves office** (Hargroves POV)

The man in the chair looked over the report with astonishment. Not only had Fireteam black had successfully got us information about the Resistance! But all other necessary tactical data for better equipment. But what irked him was how they where discovered by a mentally retarded solider and was also found by some Flag worshiping cultists. He actually know of this group. Poor saps. They where a part of the Empires old "Freelancer Project" that the emperor green lit to a doctor Leonard Chruch.

After many failures and destruction of government property damage while he was the chair of Imperial Funding. He with the emperors permission. Shut off all funding and absorbed the men of that section into the Imperial Army. From what old reports said that they joined the Rebel Alliance soon after. But he shouldn't really be suprised. He thought they all died in live fore exercises to kill off there zealous worship of a fucking flag of all things.

Well now THAT rantings aside. He couldn't wait to give a "Finalized" edited report to supreme leader Snoke. With the help of his Spartan Project they can make progress to retake old Imperial Territory. With the added bonus of less troops being wasted due to the two incompetent leaders General Husks and Kilo Rin. But for now they wait for new orders. His super soliders are ready. And the resistance and the New Republic will feel the wrath of Demons and Monsters.

 **D'qar**

 **Rebel Base**

 **Leia's POV**

I felt it. Something odd. And dangerous. I may not be intune with the force like my older brother. Gods I wish he was here with us. But I know enough to trust my instincts with the force. Something is coming. We tried getting into coms woth our Data Hive on Hoth but no ones responding. I hope Master Ghira is alright. He and his family went through enough when Ben burned down the Jedi temple.

"Get me Admiral Akkbar. We need to start Evacuations!" I shouted.

"Right away General!"

Everyone knew what to do. Evac protocols ment that all assets and personal would be leaving. I'd hate to separate from this old place I've called home for a while. But something is in motion that is now unseen. The New Order is coming. I feel it in my bones. And we dont have the defenses needed on D'qar. Hoth is probably lost to us but I ordered coms to keep raising them.

"Ma'am! Hoths base blue!" A young private said.

Walking over to the coms station I pressed the button to allow the coms to go through.

"This is Kaili Belladonna does D'qar copy!?"

"Yes, We copy over!?"

"We've been attacked by a unknown Black Op unit. They took data from the Data Hive. Everything is out. Repeat. Everyis out."

My heart sank as i knew I was right.

"Copy. Evac all assests and leave Hoth."

"Roger that. Beginning Purge Protocol Sierra 117. Out."

I heard no more from my friend. I hope she and the others have time to leave. I know we gave them what we could but...I just hope we dont lose them anymore like we did risking the destruction of Star Killer base.


End file.
